Many Questions
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Well the Love hina Crew is sitting ouside on a Warm day when I bring a number of questions for them to answer based on an internet survey i got. [Warning Self Insert]


How well do you know me.

  
  


I don't own Love Hina, I'll take Motoko though.

  
  


Author's Note: all facts listed here are Fictional While I have tried to keep to info from the Anime and failing that the Manga some of it is just made up with the most fitting answers. I hope most people will find them except able, Forgive the author's presents in the Fic. I also like to Thank Mr. Talon for the force to this fiction by righting his own quiz fic. The Quiz itself is largely made up by myself with bits from such questionaries that I have filled out for friends over the last five years. Further forgive the number of anser that don't have Japanese based answers. I might know a little about Japanese culture but I haven't lived there so I not going to be able to pick things that fit everything.

  
  


It is a beautiful spring day in Hinata Sou, Motoko, Kitsune, Naru, Seta, Shinobu, Keitaro, Mutsumi, Haruka, Su, and Kanako are sitting around on the roof top patio soaking up the sun and the like. Up the stairs comes Daimyo Shi with a rather lengthy Computer Print out stapled together in his hand.

"Ah, Shi-kun how are you?" asks Keitaro

"I am not bad, how is everyone?" asks Daimyo Shi.

A collective "I'm fine" comes from the group.

"What do you have there? Asks Kitsune.

"It is a 'You think you know me' quiz like the ones that you get in one's e-mail I thought it would be fun to do it together." says Daimyo Shi

"Yeah that does sound like fun." remarks Kitsune.

"Well I have homework to do." says Motoko.

Daimyo Shi's face sours slightly as Motoko begins to move toward the stairs.

"Motoko-chan, I sure it won't take very long, come on give it a try." Says Keitaro.

"Ah, Aoyama-sama didn't you finish your homework already?" asks Shinobu.

"Huh? Oh I guess I did." with some reluctance Motoko returns to a place that she can sit down.

Seta starts to get up, "Well, I have to go now! See you later."

Both Haruka and Kitsune press on his shoulders, "No sit and have fun all work and no play make Seta a dull boy." says Haruka.

"Ok is everyone ready? I read the question and fill in my own answer and you then follow me with your answer."

"Sounds alright." says Naru.

  
  


"FULL NAME: Daimyo Shi" says Daimyo Shi

Kitsune says "Konno Mitsune."

Keitaro says "Urashima Keitaro."

Su says "Su Kaolla."

Haruka says "Urashima Haruka."

Seta says "Noriyasu Seta."

Mutsumi says "Otohime Mutsumi."

Naru says "Narusegawa Naru."

Motoko says "Aoyama Motoko."

Shinobu says "Maehara Shinobu."

Kanako Says "Urashima Kanako."

"BIRTHDAY: June 7, 1976" says Daimyo Shi

"You are old Shi!" laughs Su both Seta and Haruka chuckle at this while Daimyo Shi snarls at Su like a pissed off wolf.

Kitsune says "August 31st, 1979."

Keitaro says "January 5th, 1979."

Su says "January 11th, 1985." then she giggles.

Haruka says "March 15th, 1973."

Seta says "July 14th, 1972."

Mutsumi says "March 3rd, 1978."

Naru says "March 25th, 1981."

Motoko says "December 1st, 1982."

Shinobu says "November 15th, 1985."

Kanako says "May 5th, 1982

"Hey Daimyo Shi I didn't know you where older than Seta." remarks Keitaro.

"Rub it in why don't you!" grumbles Daimyo Shi.

"Maybe we should call you Ojii-san!" laughs Keitaro.

"If you think the low earth Orbit Naru sends you is fun, just keep going and I send you express to Mars." growls Daimyo Shi.

Keitaro seeing the flecks of red in Daimyo Shi's eyes wisely decides to shut up.

Mutsumi eases the tension by saying " please continue Shi-kun."

"BIRTHPLACE: Vancouver B.C." says Daimyo Shi."

Kitsune says "Osaka, Japan"

Keitaro says "Tokyo, Japan

Su says "that is a secret!"

"Hey everyone one else is answering." says Naru.

"Su is not telling!"

"Damn! I want to know so bad too!" says Keitaro.

"Forget it we aren't going to get her to tell us she managed to keep it from us for how long? Four , five years?" says Kitsune.

"True." says Keitaro.

Haruka says "Any ways to continue, Nagano, Japan."

Seta says "Nagasaki, Japan"

Mutsumi says "Hina City, Japan"

Naru says "Kobe, Japan"

Motoko says "Kyoto, Japan"

Shinobu says "Hiroshima, Japan."

Kanako says "Tokyo, Japan."

"HOME: Burlington/Hina City" says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune says "Is there point to this one?"

Daimyo Shi remarks" no, really. How about the Last Three communities you lived in: For me that is Burlington, Canada, Toronto, Canada, Whitehorse, Canada."

Haruka remarks "hey that is cold there isn't it?"

"Yeah, in the winter." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Interesting, Hina City, Tokyo, Vancouver, Canada are my last three." replies Haruka.

"I never knew you had lived outside Japan, Oban-san" says Keitaro.

Haruka reaches over and hits Keitaro, "Haruka."

Kitsune says "Well Hina City, Osaka are my only two."

Keitaro says "Hina City, Tokyo are my only two.

Su says "Hina City and the rest is a secret."

Seta says "Tokyo, Shenyang, China and Bangkok, Thailand are my last three."

Mutsumi says "Hina City, Okinawa, Hina City."

Naru says "Hina City, Tokyo, Kobe."

Motoko says "Hina City, Kyoto."

Shinobu says "Hina City, Sapporo, Nagasaki"

Kanako says "Hina City, Tokyo, just like Ni-san."

"Ethnic Backgrounds: Italian, Scottish, Irish, Swedish are mine" says Daimyo Shi.

Seta remarks " You are a real mixed bag aren't you?"

"Yep, I come from a country full of immigrants." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Well I am Japanese and other than Su who we know is not going to tell us I think we all are." says Keitaro."

Kitsune says "That is true."

Everyone else nods.

"Eye colour: Steel Grey." remarks Daimyo Shi proudly.

Kitsune says "Brown."

Keitaro says "Brown."

Su says "Teal."

Haruka says "Brown."

Seta says "Brown."

Mutsumi says "Brown."

Naru says "Brown."

Motoko says "Brown."

Shinobu says "Blue."

Kanako says "Brown."

" Hmm, hair colour, Light Brown for me."

Kitsune says with a wink "I guess you call this a Dirty Blond."

Keitaro says "Dark Brown."

Su says "Yellow, like Bananas."

Haruka says "Chestnut."

Seta says "Brown."

Mutsumi says "Dark Brown."

Naru says "Light Brown, I guess, it sort of the same colour as Shi-san's"

Motoko says "Black."

Shinobu says "Bluish Black."

Kanako says "Black."

"THUNDERSTORMS - COOL OR SCARY? COOL! You have to like a good thunderstorm!" says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune says "Neither really."

Keitaro says "Uh, Scary."

Su says "COOL!"

Haruka says "Thunder Storms are ok a good winter Snow storm is better."

Seta says "Uh, right I take Cool."

Mutsumi says "Hmm . . I never though about it."

Naru says "Scary."

Motoko says "Neither."

Shinobu says "Scary."

Kanako says "Major Cool."

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? Yes I have." Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune says "Yes."

Naru asks "with who?"

"That wasn't asked, so I not telling." replies Kitsune.

Keitaro blushes and says "yes." 

Su says "No."

Haruka says "Yes."

Seta says "No."

Everyone looks at Seta funny.

Mutsumi says "Yes!"

Naru says "Yes."

Motoko says "I not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" asks Keitaro.

"Leave her alone, Keitaro if she not sure, she not sure. It can happen." says Daimyo Shi

Haruka nods.

Shinobu says "Uh . . ." and then nods.

Kanako says "Yes." and then grins at Keitaro.

Keitaro gulps hard.

"SONG THAT DESCRIBES YOURSELF OR THAT YOU CAN RELATE TO? "I tried" Jeff

Healy band, and "I all I need is a Miracle" Mike and the Mechanics" says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune laughs "Gee, Somebody's love life sucks doesn't it."

Daimyo Shi flashes her an evil look.

"Hahahahaha, Well I think Fantasy by Marah Carry fits me."

Keitaro says "If I Could Change the World by Eric Clapton."

"I like that one too." says Daimyo Shi.

"You have quite the theme going there, DS." laughs Kitsune.

Su giggles "Su likes Weird Science by Oingo Boingo."

Haruka says "Blue by Kanno Yono."

Seta says "This is Me in Grade Nine by the Bare Naked Ladies."

Mutsumi says "Close to you by Utada Hikaru fits me."

Naru says "Possession by Sarah Maclachlan."

Motoko says "Heart of the Sword by T.M. Revolution

Shinobu says "Fly me to the Moon by Utada Hikaru."

Kanako says "Bitch by Meredith Brooks."

"What university do you want to attend: well, I already gone to York University." says Daimyo Shi

Kitsune says "No more school for me I have had my fill."

Keitaro says "Todai."

Su says "Todai."

Haruka says "University of British Columbia."

"So that why your were in Vancouver." says Daimyo Shi.

"Hai." replies Haruka.

Seta says "I already finished at Todai."

Mutsumi says "Todai."

Naru says "Todai"

Motoko says "Todai."

Shinobu says "Todai."

Kanako says "Todai with my Onii-san."

Naru shoots a evil look quickly at Kanako who just smirks.

"WHERE DO YOU SEE YOURSELF IN 10 YEARS? Teaching High school somewhere."

Kitsune says "I have No Idea."

Keitaro says "Professor at Todai."

Su says "Su will be a Computer Consultant or a Mecha engineer."

Haruka says "Sigh, Stay at home mom."

Seta says "Professor at Todai."

Mutsumi says "House Wife!"

Naru says "Uh, I don't know maybe married?"

Motoko says "Sensei of My Kenjutsu school."

Shinobu says "Just finishing my Degree at Todai, I guess."

Kanako says "Game Show Host!"

"In ten years where will home be? Kyoto, Tokyo or Vancouver I would guess." says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune says "Here I guess."

Keitaro says "Hinata Sou."

Su says "Su doesn't know."

Haruka says "Hina City."

Seta says "Tokyo."

Mutsumi says "Where ever my friends are."

Naru says "Uh . . .I don't know."

Motoko says "Kyoto."

Shinobu says "Tokyo or Hinata Sou."

Kanako says "Where ever Onii-san is."

"Will you have kids? I hope so."

Kitsune says "Don't know."

Keitaro says "Uh . . . Why not."

Su says "Su will still be a little young for that."

Haruka says "Yep."

Seta says "I have to have a wife for that."

"You all ready have a kid, Seta-san." remarks Motoko.

"True, but Sarah should be grown up in ten years." replies Seta.

Mutsumi says "Yep! I can't wait!"

Naru says "Mutsumi, you know child birth is painful right?"

"Of course, but it is such a little miracle, it is worth it."

Motoko says "Maybe, If I have a husband."

Shinobu says "Well it be a little early for me but I guess with the right Husband it be ok." Shinobu sighs.

Kanako says "of course!"

"Have you ever BROKEN THE LAW? Yeah. nothing anyone would really care about though" says Daimyo Shi

Kitsune says "does underage Drinking count? I guess so."

Keitaro says "Never."

Su says "What are laws can you eat them?"

"No you can't eat them. They are rules not meant to be broken." says Naru.

Haruka says "Maybe, depends."

Seta says "Do Traffic tickets count?"

Yes, I think so Seta-san." says Daimyo Shi.

"Oh, then yeah." says Seta.

Mutsumi says "No."

Naru says "No."

"Hey I think most police officers would call what you do to Keitaro assault." says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune and Kanako chuckle at this comment.

"Hey, he deserves it for being such a pervert." says Naru.

"Yeah what ever." replies Daimyo Shi.

Motoko says "Yes."

"Nani? You? What law did you break?" asks Naru.

"Remember that Christmas eve in Tokyo?" asks Motoko.

"Uh . . . yeah." says a blushing Naru. Keitaro joins the blush.

"Well , I caught a man trying to feel me up so I thrashed him. I was almost arrested and charged with assault but because it was Christmas the officer was generous enough to let me go with a warning." says Motoko.

Shinobu says "No."

Kanako says "probably."

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT: Yes" sighs Daimyo Shi

Kitsune says "Yes."

Keitaro says "Of course."

Su says "Su not sure."

Haruka says "Yes."

Seta says "No."

Everyone looks at Seta like he turned purple.

"What?" says Seta

Mutsumi says "Yes!"

Naru says "yes."

Motoko says "Sort of."

Shinobu says "yes."

Kanako says "yes."

"Well that is it. what you think?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Well it was interesting." remarks Motoko.

"Yeah it was fun too." says Mutsumi.

"You know maybe I should find a Purity test for us to do." says Kitsune.

"Really that be interesting."remarks Seta.

Motoko, Naru, Keitaro all share a look of horror.

"Uh . . . there is no need." says Keitaro.

Kitsune smirks, "well we shall see I guess."


End file.
